Amarilis Envenenada
by liam.airin
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN A los diecinueve, Hana esta segura de una cosa: no tiene suerte. Para confirmarlo, ha sido asignada a un nuevo caso en el que tendrá que escarbar en memorias que preferiría olvidar. Aún así, cuando conoce a Killua, un joven encantador y misterioso, siente como, por primera vez, su suerte cambia.


Este fanfic es una traducción del fanfic Poisoned Amaryllis que está publicado en en inglés, su autora es kigamin y me ha dado permiso de publicar la traducción.

No soy dueña de los personajes ni de la trama que se cuenta en esta historia. Espero que la disfruten y cuéntenme sus opiniones en un review. Gracias por entrar a leer.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos. Lentamente. Su vista nublada, sus pestañas pesadas, parpadeando. Sofocada y empapada en sudor. Estaba tendida en el piso, sobre su vientre. Le dolía el cuerpo entero. Su piel sentía como si miles de hormigas estuvieran marchando por todo su cuerpo. Un dolor de cabeza palpitaba en sus oídos. Sus sienes golpeteaban, sus oídos pitaban, hasta que lentamente dejó de escuchar. Intentó mover una mano, pero sus movimientos eran desarticulados, sus pensamientos descoordinados. Su cabeza vacía. Nublada. Confundida.

Un hilo caliente de sangre goteaba en su frente. Estiró su cuello dolorosamente, escaneando sus alrededores.

 _¿Dónde…?_

Se encontraba en una habitación oscura. Con muebles rotos esparcidos por las paredes, como si algo hubiera explotado en el centro de la habitación y hubiera empujado todo a su alrededor. Pedazos de madera herían su piel. Retazos de cortina se esparcían en el piso. Inhaló polvo, madera, el olor ácido del sudor. Y sangre. En todos lados, sangre.

Mientras su pecho se elevaba, duro y pesado, rechinó sus dientes y se apoyó sobre sus codos. Un dolor agudo en su costado llamó su atención. Se contrajo de dolor. Alcanzó la sensación abrasadora con su mano.

 _Sangre._

Estaba herida. Sangrando.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Ella sabía que estaba haciendo algo importante. Las preguntas aparecían en su mente, pero las respuestas tardaban en llegar. Bailaban alrededor de su cabeza, burlándose de ella, pero evadiéndola cuando trataba de alcanzarlas.

Apretó sus dientes, su cabeza confundida pesaba toneladas. Trató de mirar a su alrededor, encontró una figura oscura, inmóvil. Apenas distinguía piernas y manos.

 _¿Quién…?_

Algo se movió al otro lado de la habitación, ligero y tranquilo. Se congeló. Prestó atención. Atrapó señales de respiración. Ropa fruncida. Pedazos de vidrio tintineaban mientras alguien los empujaba. Trató de encontrar la fuente del ruido, como una presa asustada buscando por su depredador en la tenue luz parpadeante. Trató de silenciar su respiración jadeante. Hasta que lo vio.

Alto y flaco en un abrigo oscuro. Piel oliva asomándose de sus mangas. Un pasamontañas apenas mostraba sus ojos.

Y todo volvió rápidamente a ella.

La misión. Estaban en una misión. Ella y su amigo. Estaban siguiendo a un hombre. Habían tratado de emboscarlo. Entonces, la explosión. La trampa. La oscuridad.

El hombre había sobrevivido.

 _Pero, ¿y su amigo?_

Su corazón se saltó un latido. Todos los elementos conectados. El denso olor a sangre. La figura tendida en el piso. El hombre al otro lado de la habitación, aún de pie mientras ella estaba machacada en el suelo.

 _Habían fallado._

Comenzó a gatear apresuradamente hacia la figura en el piso. Hacia su amigo. Alimentada por el miedo y la desesperación. Ignorando sus pulmones que gritaban por aire, los latidos de su corazón que martilleaban su pecho, sus heridas que rogaban y gritaban y pulsaban. Una cosa rota nadando contra la corriente. Destrozada, sollozando, miserable.

El terror aumentaba con cada centímetro que se acercaba a él. Al igual que el olor a sangre. Cobrizo y oxidado. Mientras más gateaba, más se daba cuenta de cuán irremediable era la situación. Ella estaba herida, incapaz de defenderse a sí misma. No sabía si su amigo estaba bien. Había fallado en detener a su enemigo.

Y él estaba en mejor forma que ellos.

Se forzó hasta sus límites, arrastrando su cuerpo con ella. Sofocado en dolor. Jadeando por aire. Temblando de miedo. Aferrándose al suelo. Cada segundo estampado en ella como un segundo tarde. Cada patético tambaleo en el suelo, cada vez que su pecho golpeaba el piso y sus puños temblaban y sus rodillas raspaban el concreto.

¡Qué irónico era que ella, la cazadora, se convirtiera en la presa!

Con un último esfuerzo, un último tambaleo doloroso en el suelo, alcanzó el cuerpo inmóvil. Su amigo.

Su mano aterrizó en una alberca de sangre. Pegajosa. Desagradable. Caliente aún.

Puso sus ojos como platos, mareada. Usó todas sus fuerzas para arrodillarse. Concentró todo su balance en sus piernas. Tambaleante. Como un juguete roto.

Y entonces, mientras la luz parpadeaba sobre ella, lo vio.

El vacío en su pecho. Un hueco donde su corazón debería estar.

La conmoción la golpeo como una onda de marea. Sacudiéndola, ahogándola, hundiéndola de emociones. La bilis subió por su garganta. Su estómago estaba revuelto, torcido y volteado. Sintió que quería vomitar. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Estaba jadeando. Sofocándose.

Sus ojos se movían frenéticamente por todo el cadáver. Atrapó destellos de su cara congelada en muerte, del miedo esculpido para siempre en sus facciones, de las lágrimas, las arrugas y la tensión. Susurró y gimoteó repetidamente — No, no por favor — su voz rompiéndose y muriendo cada vez más.

No podía ser.

 _No podía ser._

El otro hombre comenzó a caminar. Hacia ella.

Pero no lo escuchó. No escuchaba nada. Nada más que sus propios lamentos. Un llanto irregular y entrecortado. Meciéndose entre la consciencia y el desmayo.

 _Muerto. Estaba muerto._

Era incapaz de procesar esa información. Incapaz de aceptarla. Se quedó ahí, negándose a dejarlo ir, como moscas en un cadáver. Ella no había sido entrenada para eso. No había sido entrenada para ver a sus amigos fríos y muertos, bañados en su propia sangre. No había sido entrenada para aprender a vivir con eso. Con la certeza de que su amigo había muerto por ella.

Y que era su culpa.

La culpa. La fea y caprichosa culpa. Rondaba ya, esperando. Pacientemente. Tenía todo el tiempo. Podría esperar por siempre. Mientras ella estuviera viva, podría esperar. Darle un codazo suave. Pincharla. Morderla. Apuñalarla, esconderse y desgarrarla.

La vio. Reluciendo en su mirada muerta llena de reproches silenciosos.

Ella no podría aceptarlo. No podría aceptarlo nunca.

Pero el hombre ahora se elevaba sobre ella. Inmóvil.

Lo miró. Semi-consciente.

Trató de procesar su presencia.

Apenas mirándolo.

Él se movió.

Una mano.

 _Y…_

* * *

Era incapaz de describir lo que sucedió después. No porque lo hubiera olvidado, nunca podría olvidarlo. Pero no podría decir exactamente que pasó después. Todo lo que podía ver era una fragmentada imagen en blanco y negro. Borrosas figuras, caras y lugares. Una mancha. Un grito. Un grito perpetuo.

Y la mano. Moviéndose hacia ella lentamente. Una palma abierta con un tatuaje que sobresalía de un guante quemado. Una flor negra con pétalos traslúcidos y largos estambres que se rizaban como zarcillo.

Pero sí recordaba lo que había sentido. La agonía desgarrándola en pedazos. Retorciendo sus entrañas, encendiendo todo su cuerpo. Colándose por cada uno de sus poros. Cegándola. Rompiéndola. Una conmoción había despertado en ella, aplastándola bajo su ira. Paralizada por el dolor y la impotencia, el miedo y la culpa. Por la vergüenza, el enojo y la angustia.

Recordaba cuan insignificante le había parecido su vida en ese momento. Cuan frágil era, esta gran cosa llamada vida colgando de un delgado hilo en el vacío. Solo un salto, una fracción de segundo, una leve ruptura, y el hilo se rompería y la vida desaparecería en el vacío.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer para contar lo que había sucedido.

Había mirado hacía el vacío.

* * *

Hasta aquí el prólogo, espero que les haya gustado, síganlo para que les llegue una notificación cuando publique el primer capítulo.

Los capítulos son algo largos, por lo que me toma aproximadamente dos semanas traducir y corregir cada uno.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
